Fireproof
by kurrii
Summary: Beca Mitchell risks her life as a firefighter for an Atlanta Fire Department, while Chloe Beale saves lives as a paramedic for the department. The only drawback? Their fire station has a strict no dating rule. So will Beca and Chloe play it safe and continue to harmlessly flirt, or will they risk their jobs and start dating?
1. Fire Department, Call Out!

"Fire department, call out!"

It was just a small, one-story house that was ablaze, but every fire was treated as if it was a 10-story building with multiple people trapped inside. When the fire was reported, it was originally a small fire from the kitchen. Now, it was a large fire in the kitchen and living room, and spreading to other parts of the house.

" _Bedroom and bathroom are clear."_ Beca Mitchell said into her radio from the tiny hallway. The house only had 1 bedroom, a bathroom, a decent living room, and a kitchen, so the house wasn't the hardest to clear.

" _I have an older male in the kitchen. I need you, Mitchell!"_

Upon hearing those words, she raced to the opposite end of the house. There, she found her buddy Jesse Swanson putting his oxygen mask on a man who was collapsed on the floor, flames just feet from his body. Knowing they had to move him quickly, she lifted his legs as Jesse lifted his arms, Beca going backwards and kicking the front door open when they got to it. Jesse, who was trying to hold his breath for most of the carry, finally took some decent breaths as they hit the chilly air.

Paramedic Chloe Beale quickly approached them with a stretcher. With help from 2 other fire fighters, they lifted the man on the stretcher. He was breathing, thanks to the oxygen mask, but his eyes were not open. Quickly, Swanson's mask was swapped out for the ambulance's oxygen mask and he was being wheeled off by the other paramedic, Maisyn.

"Sit down, Jess and I'll look at ya." Chloe said, watching the man struggle for his breath. As he sat on the curb, he was handed Beca's mask because his was off somewhere on the ground, forgotten to be picked up.

"He'll be okay, right?" Beca asked in concern as she stripped her jacket, exposing her sweaty Atlanta Fire Department, Station 3 shirt.

"Yeah, probably just some smoke inhalation." The redhead handed Jesse a bottle of water, which was quickly chugged. She also handed Beca one, who took it and drank half of it in a single gulp.

" _House is clear of occupants. Squad 1, roll out. Truck 17, you're on the blaze."_

The Chief was heard over the radios. Beca and Jesse were part of Squad 1, the team responsible for any rescues, especially the dangerous ones. Truck 17 was mainly for putting out the fire and providing the ladder. Chloe and Maisyn were also part of Station 3's team, but as Ambulance 35.

"I think I'm going to take Jesse to the hospital with us. Just to get him checked out." Chloe said as Jesse started to stand.

"Be good for the lady, alright." Beca winked at Chloe as she fist bumped Jesse.

The two of them clambered into the back of the ambulance, leaving just enough room for the patient as Maisyn was responsible for driving. Beca climbed into the cab of the fire truck, along with 3 others and their lieutenant. The ambulance's sirens were heard loudly as they sped past the truck, en route to Atlanta Area Hospital.

* * *

"That call was something else. You _almost_ had me scared, Swanson." Beca took a swig of her beer. Sometimes after shift the first responders would meet up at Sarge's, a bar that had good food but even better alcohol.

"By next shift I'll be good as new. You won't even notice a difference." Jesse got a couple pats on the back as people walked by. At the hospital, he was given an oxygen treatment and an IV of fluids before he was released. He had been a firefighter for 6 years now, so both him and the hospital staff knew what to do.

"I had no doubt in the guy." Chloe came up from behind, lacing each arm around Beca and Jesse. "The way he chugged that water bottle, and two more in the ambulance, I had faith." A beer was placed in front of her and she removed her right arm to retrieve it, leaving her left around Beca. When she leaned away from the bar, she slid her arm down and rested her hand on her waist, dangerously close to the brunette's ass.

"You really have no boundaries, do you?" Beca asked when Jesse got distracted by a fellow firefighter.

"You obviously keep forgetting about the showers."

A couple of months ago, after a particularly long fire and rescue, Beca had decided to shower while everyone else ate, or so she thought. Chloe, not getting word about her shower because of her hospital drop off, decided to shower also. While Beca was singing a rough rendition of David Guetta's Titanium, Chloe listened before joining herself. The girls had known each other for a few years, but not once have they seen each other naked. So, naturally, Beca was scared and refused to sing. Chloe, being annoyingly persistent, got her to sing. So there they stood, naked in the women's bathroom singing a catchy pop tune. After they were done, Chloe smiled and went to a neighboring stall, but neither girl forgot the sights they had before them.

"Trust me, I could never forget, Red." Beca smirked at her as one of the station's lieutenants walked by. Although Chloe and Beca had a habit of subconsciously flirting with each other, they knew when to cool it. One of those times when a lieutenant was around.

"Mitchell, you're gay, right?" Beca almost spit out her beer. Chloe chuckled as she walked away, finding Maisyn and a couple of other friends.

"Bisexual. What's up, Brooks?" Dustin Brooks was Squad 1's lieutenant. He was just a regular firefighter for Truck 17 when Beca was rookie 6 years ago. Now he was in charge of her. "Do you need help finding yourself?" Beca joked, knowing he was married to a woman with kid on the way.

"No no. I always see you with these one-nighters but never have a real date. I'm gonna help you out."

"That's not-"

"Just one person. Now that i know you go for both, makes the playing field easier. What do you say." He stood anxiously as she honestly considered it.

"I guess. But if it's a bust, you owe me."

He smiled and shook hands with Beca, officially declaring it a deal. She laughed to herself as he walked off. Despite being her boss, they knew they could have a good time with each other.

"Hey Bec, I'm going home with someone. Here's the keys." Jesse walked up and put the keys on the bar, sliding them in her direction.

The two not only were partners when it came to rescues, but they were also best friends and roommates. I guess being in the same fire academy class paid off.

"Jess, you literally _just_ got out of the hospital." Despite her saying this, she slipped the keys, both car and apartment, into her pocket.

"I'll be fine. See you tomorrow."

She watched him as she took a tall, brunette's hand and walked out of the bar. Beca only knew her first name, Stacie, and that was learned from when they ran into each other in the kitchen after one of her sleep overs. Other than that, Beca never talked to her roommate's "secret" friend with benefits.

* * *

"I could set you up with someone. You know Deb? She seems fun." A blonde haired woman said to Chloe over a tropical alcoholic drink.

"Your assistant? No way. Last time I went out with one of your coworkers I had to use the 'there's a medical call' excuse, then avoid your office for 2 months."

You see, Chloe was gay and lately she had trouble finding a girlfriend. She let her lawyer friend Aubrey Posen help her, but usually it didn't end up well. She also let her co-workers help, but it usually ended in jokes about how 2 of the 4 girls in the station were into girls, and they couldn't even go after each other.

"Look, you can't have Beca. You can touch each other's asses and give sultry looks, but it can't happen. Let me help you, Chlo!" Aubrey pleaded as Chloe looked in Beca's direction.

"Fine. But it better not be one of you co-workers, because I will kill you. And i know how to make it look like an accident." The redhead threw back a shot that had been sitting on their table for about 10 minutes.

"And I'll still leave you a recommendation to the best lawyers."

* * *

 **Well, there's the first chapter! Many more are to come! Thoughts, feelings? Suggestions and comments are gladly welcomed! :D**


	2. The College Thing

" _Ambulance 35. Subject on 125 South Street not responsive."_

The alarm went off for the paramedics to jump into action. That meant that Chloe, being the paramedic in charge, was to hit Maisyn in the face with her pillow so that they could get ready and go to the scene. Luckily for the redhead, Maisyn was the one to drive because Chloe admitted that she drove better, especially when they were speeding in the dark.

" _Do re mi fa so fucking done with you, girl."_ Maisyn sang as they sped down the highway.

"Seriously? It's like 1am." Chloe groaned from the passenger seat as the woman next to her continued to rap along to Blackbear's song.

"It's never too early to listen to great music."

You would never know it by looking at her, but the 5'7", medium-built brunette could actually spit rhymes very well. Her best works were Eminem and Logic, and she could rap the entirety of "No Diggity", sometimes with a drunk Beca as her back-up at karaoke. Chloe usually complained, but liked watching her go crazy over a classic like "Remix to Ignition".

* * *

They pulled up onto the scene, shutting off the sirens but leaving the lights running.

"Holy shit, look at all the police." Maisyn said as she took the keys out of the ignition.

She wasn't wrong. There were at least 3 official cop cars there, 2 or more undercover cars, and a dozen officers and detectives.

"You must be the paramedics. Officer Olivia Brady." A tall blonde stuck her hand out, offering it to Chloe. She shook the hand, which was then passed on to Maisyn. "There's 3 overdoses. Pretty sure one is dead, the other 2 are breathing but not doing so hot."

The officer led them into the 2-story house. While on the first floor, the officer led them to a room where a woman was sitting on the floor, back leaning on the wall. Chloe crouched next to her, putting 2 fingers on her neck to try to find a pulse. When she couldn't find one, she put the same 2 fingers on her wrist.

"I'm not finding anything." She looked at her wrist watch. "Time of death 1:52."

The three women sighed as Chloe stood up. She has called numerous deaths before, but they always upset her, like she wished she could do something more. Regardless, her and Maisyn followed the cop upstairs to find a man in the bathroom and another in a bedroom. Chloe decided to take the man in the bathroom.

Putting 2 fingers to his neck, she lit up. "I got a pulse! It's weak, but it's there" She checked for all the signs of an overdose, including high body temperature, dilated pupils, shallow breathing. Chloe noticed the needle by his body and pulled out one of her own from her bag.

"What is that?" An officer, not Officer Brady, asked.

"Narcan." She uncapped the syringe and stuck it in the man's leg. Within 30 seconds, he went from looking dead to looking like the most alive person on earth.

"Where the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you?" The man stuttered. He was a skinny man who had many needle marks in his arms, but his voice was so deep that if you never saw him, you would probably be scared shitless.

"Number 2 is good, too." Officer Brady called into the room. Chloe smiled to herself, as that was the first time Maisyn had administered Narcan on something other than a dummy. "We have another paramedic team on the way. Take your pick."

The girls ended up with the other very skinny man, but he didn't have a deep voice or yell vile words at them. As soon as he was on the gurney, an officer handcuffed him to it, promising to follow them to the hospital in his squad car.

* * *

"That was wild." Maisyn said after they dropped off the man and headed back to the station. They found out that his name was Denny and he had done numerous drugs, numerous times, but this was _only_ the second time he had overdosed. Of course, he would be put in jail for possession of opioids, but he didn't mind because "he's been to the slammer before."

"I have a question." Maisyn continued.

Chloe looked at the clock, 3:01. She would rather be sleeping right now. "Sure Mais, go ahead."

"Have you ever had a crush on a co-worker? Or not even a crush, but you just wanted to bang them."

Of course, the one and only Beca Mitchell came to mind. They flirted all the time, at least Chloe thought so. But she didn't know if it was a crush. She rarely thought of anything like dating or sex with Beca, just their flirty friendship with that one time in the shower.

"I don't know, maybe? It's kind of hard when there's not many females co-workers, especially gay ones." Besides them 2 and Beca, there was another woman that worked on Truck 17, but she worked a different shift 99% of the time. "Why do you ask?" Chloe curiously sat up straight in the seat.

"Well Taylor is pretty hot and we've been talking a lot." She giggled, turning the ambulance onto the road that housed the fire station. "He buys me drinks every couple visits."

"A forbidden romance, love it." Chloe laughed as they pulled into the parking lot. Despite having a drama filled morning, she managed to yawn three times before walking into the sleeping area.

* * *

"Where's Beale?" Beca said as she sat down at a table with a plate filled with an omelet.

"Beale and Grant had a 1 am call. Didn't get back until 3 or so." Lieutenant Brooks said casually as he walked by. Just for laughs, Beca would totally wake her up, but Beca herself hates having early morning calls, so she let her sleep.

As she began to eat her food, her phone buzzed:

[ _From: Emily_ ]

 _Dad wants to know if you have the evening off. If so, come by for dinner?_

Emily is Beca's little sister. The two weren't related by blood, but by adoption; Beca's dad adopted Emily when he married her mom, Kat, roughly 15 years ago. There were 4 years between them, so they weren't the closest of siblings when they were younger, but now they were basically best friends.

[ _From: Beca_ ]

 _I get off at 5. I'll be there around 6. See ya then little sis._

Beca leaned close to Jesse. "I'm going to my dad's for dinner. Want leftovers?"

"Fuck yes."

* * *

The day went by pretty quick. 3 small fires were put out by Truck 17, but only 1 of them required Squad 1's assistance. The ambo went along on all 3 calls, keeping Chloe and Maisyn away from paperwork, which they didn't mind. Beca, on the other hand, had plenty of time to do her paperwork and decided to get off early.

As Beca was walking to her car, she heard quick footsteps behind her, followed by "Beca, wait!" It was Chloe literally running after her.

"What's going on?" She turned around to face the redhead.

"It's been kind of a long day and i was going to get drinks after. Maybe wanna join me?"

Chloe wasn't much taller than her, but Beca still had to look up at her. She loved getting drinks with the woman, so looking into her icy blue eyes and knowing she had to turn her down hurt her a little bit.

"I can't. I have this family dinner thing. Maybe next time?" Beca put a hand on Chloe's upper arm, showing that she was sorry.

"It's fine, Bec. Have fun." Chloe covered Beca's hand with her own. A couple seconds went by and the redhead patted the younger woman's hand, prompting both of them to take their hands away. "Tell Em I said hi, alright? It's been awhile since I've seen her."

"No problem." She smiled and turned around to start walking to her car again.

* * *

"Hello?" Beca called throughout the house. She sat her bag on the floor and took off her shoes.

"Bec?" Emily was seen at the top of the stairs, but in what seemed like half a second, she was down them and greeting Beca with hug.

Emily was 22 and finishing her fourth and final year of college, which was 3 more than Beca completed. Her major was Childhood Development, or teaching little kids. The entire family thought it was perfect for the woman who loved kids and could easily act like them, too.

"Long time, no see, kid." Her father John came in. Although he and her stepmom only lived less than an hour away, she rarely went to go see him. Emily didn't either, as her life at Georgia State University was often busy. "Finally my two girls together. It's been what, 3 months."

"Well y'know, the fire station stuff and all." Beca shrugged as she walked further into the house, specifically the kitchen. "So what are we having?"

"You get to the point pretty quick." Emily laughed as she sat in a chair.

John sighed. "Italian beef. It'll be ready soon."

"Can I take some home with me, too? We don't really cook and Jesse kinda loves your food."

Kat, coming from a different room, said "Of course, Beca. You can have all the food you want." She gave her step-daughter a quick side hug.

Beca smiled at the older woman. "Thanks, Kat. At least our next meal is promised, because usually none of them are."

Beca smirked as Emily exclaimed "Same!". John just sighed while shaking his head at his daughters.

* * *

"Where's Beca? She's usually on your arm when we come to the bar." Maisyn slurred as she was already getting drunk.

"She had some family thing." Chloe took a drink of her beer. It was her fourth and she had yet to feel the effects. She blamed that on Beca, because that was her specialty and has groomed Chloe to drink as many bottles as her.

"Family? I didn't think she had any..she, like, never talks about them." The younger woman took a shot of some alcoholic concoction and slammed the small glass on the bar.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, yeah she does." She laughed as Maisyn spilled some of her drink down her chin. Chloe could always count on her partner to be drunk way faster than herself.

"She's a cooler anyway." Maisyn downed another shot.

"Did...did you just use a term from New Girl?" Chloe asked in confusion. She was only on season 3, but she knew she has heard it before.

"Yes, because it applies here, Beale. When was the last time you took someone home when Beca was with you."

"I, don't, um-" Chloe stuttered.

"Exactly. When she's here, you don't get laid. So, Beca is your cooler." Maisyn took a gulp of Chloe's beer. Screwing her face up at the unexpected, gross taste, she called over a bartender who quickly gave her a rum and coke.

"Well Aubrey is supposed to set me up soon."

"Don't wait for your friend, get someone now. There's plenty of options."

Another rum and coke was made, this time it was slid in Chloe's direction. Her fellow EMT winked as she walked, or stumbled, away. Chloe bit her lip and looked into the fairly large crowd, considering what her friend had said.

* * *

"So how's school, Em?" Beca asked as she finished her meal.

"Good. Just a few more months to go." Emily basically squealed. Beca nodded her head with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe that her baby sister was about to graduate college.

"Maybe Emily graduating is enough motivation for you to go back to school. What do you say, Bec?" John said as he stood up from the kitchen table. He was a college professor, so naturally he wanted both of his kids to get degrees.

"I don't really think so, but nice try, Pops." She grinned as she started to clean the table.

"Come on, Bec. I know you can do it."

"I know I can, too. I just don't want to. Just like I don't want to talk about it." She angrily threw silverware into the sink and set the glass plates, surprisingly gently, on the countertop. "I think I'm gonna head out. Thanks for the food. I'll call sometime soon."

Beca carried the plastic bag that contained the food-filled Italian beef. Despite protests from her family, she grabbed her things and left.

"It's always the college thing. Just one meal, John." Kat said as she walked past her grumbling husband.

* * *

It was now 1 am. Luckily, the EMTs followed the same 24-on, 48-off schedule like the firefighters did, because the girls were still drinking and would need their entire time off to nurse the hangovers at the rate they were going. They shifted from one bar to the next, sometimes dancing, sometimes just hanging by the bar, but always having a drink with them. For the past hour Chloe had been drinking water, but attempting to sober up didn't stop her from peeing behind a dumpster while her friend kept a look-out. It also didn't stop her from drunk dialing her "cooler".

Beca had been asleep for a few hours, getting home around 8:30 and relaxing until she passed out about 10. She thought about meeting Chloe at the bar, but she had no idea she would still be out until she got a phone call.

"Chloe? What the hell, it's like 1 in the morning." The brunette groaned as she turned on her bedside lamp.

" _I'm a little drunk."_ Beca could hear her giggling and noises of people fading away.

"You need me to pick you up?"

" _No...well, no. I called an Uber. I'm fine."_

"Well, it sounds like you're having a good time so i'll let you go."

Despite being drunk, and slowly sobering up, the redhead still sensed distress in her friend's voice, even over the phone. " _What's wrong? And don't say tired."_ She compressed a giggle.

Beca half-smiled as she crossed her arms over her torso. Her phone was on speaker as it rested on her shoulder. "It's nothing. Call me when you're sober and I might tell you."

" _Beccaaaa, tell me now."_

She laughed into the phone. Figuring she would forget in a couple hours, she went ahead and told her. "My dad keeps pressuring me into college. It's been like 7 years, but with Emily graduating he won't let up. He thinks I just dropped out, which sucks because he doesn't know the whole story. And really, I love firefighting, and it's something I don't need to waste money on to guarantee me a job...you still there, Red?"

" _Yeah Becs I'm here."_ She slurred her words, earning another laugh from Beca.

"Call me later and tell me how bad your hangover is, okay? Night."

" _Will do mi amigo."_

Outside the bar, Chloe heard all of Beca's words, but because of the alcohol they went in one ear and out the other. She felt Maisyn tug at her shoulder while signaling that their Uber had pulled up. Chloe giggled again as they piled into the car, giving the driver directions.

Back at home, Beca had put her phone back on the night stand and had her lamp turned off. Despite being in the dark again, she couldn't find away to fall back asleep. It felt good telling Chloe how she felt, even though she probably wouldn't remember. What kept Beca up was the thought in the back of her head that Chloe might remember and ask her about everything.

* * *

 **Ooooooo so how'd ya think? I'll be introducing more Pitch Perfect characters within the next few chapters. With the New Girl reference, I have been binging it for days so I couldn't resist. As for Beca's college experience, what do you think happened? comment and favorite! :)**


	3. It's Gonna Be Lit

"Beca, Beca wake up." Jesse was pushing on the woman's shoulder, trying to nudge her awake.

"Jesse no." Beca groaned as she covered her face with one of four pillows she housed on her queen sized bed.

"Let's go to the station."

"Fuck sake, it's midnight and i _just_ went to sleep. Like dreams and snoring and everything." Beca sat up, rubbing her eyes as she faced her roommate.

"Some people called in so they need some extra hands. I figured you would want that good overtime pay for a couple hours." He sat on the edge of her bed like he was an excited puppy.

As much as Beca truly wanted to sleep, she couldn't deny the extra pay. She needed to finish paying her car off soon, and having a little extra cash is never a bad thing. "Fine, Swanson, but you owe me."

"Yes!" He tried to high five her, but she gave him a glare that could kill someone. Jesse loved working extra because he loved his job. Beca, as much as she loved her job, also loved the 2 days of rest she got after every 24 hour shift.

* * *

"Hey Jesse, here's your food. You owe me…$10.31." A man handed him a bag of McDonalds food.

Jess handed him a $20 bill. "Thanks pal. Keep the change."

"Well isn't it Benjamin Applebaum. Is any food in there for me?" Beca smirked as the young man's face turned red. He was smiling, but he always got easily intimidated when it came to Beca.

"Hi Bec… you'll have to ask Jesse, I was just the one in charge of picking it up." He played with his fingers as he stood by a table.

"Don't just stand there, pop a squat." Beca said as she sat down, taking the brown bag from Jesse. Benji grinned as he sat down with the two firefighters. "Please tell me you got me something after dragging me out of bed."

It was 8 am, and Beca and Jesse were two of four firefighters awake. Luckily for them, Benji was an early riser and was willing to do everything for his best friends.

"2 sausage and cheese McMuffins. Does that please you?" Jesse placed the sandwiches in front of her, and another in front of Benji.

"No hash brown?"

"You hate hash browns."

Beca grinned. "Good man." She opened one of her sandwiches and bit into it. "So Benji, how's your tech job?"

He worked as an IT specialist who got to work from home most of the time. He had to go to an office a couple times a month, but most of the time he was working from his apartment. He also happened to live just a floor below Beca and Jesse.

"Pretty good. Nothing too exciting. Why are you guys working today, isn't it your day off?"

Beca gave Jesse a stern look. "Yeah, I asked that same fucking question."

Just their luck, the alarm went off, followed by the dispatcher requesting almost everyone in the station.

"I'll see you later, okay Benj?" Jesse patted Benji's arm as he began to run towards a truck.

* * *

"Massive fire at a Motel 6. It's gonna be lit, ladies and gents." The truck's driver said as they sped out of the station.

"Please never say that again." Beca groaned as she put on her jacket.

"This happens all the time. Be lucky that this is a temporary shift for you." Said a guy sitting next to her.

When they got to the scene, the hotel truly was lit. An unused conference room was completely engulfed in flames, as was a few nearby guest rooms. People who were checked into rooms were gathered in a group in the parking lot.

"Rescue squad, split up and check the rooms and conference center. We have 2 ambos on standby." The Chief said. He went over to another group of firefighters and instructed them what to do.

"Mitchell and Swanson, head into the conference center. Jones and Brewer, first floor of rooms. Jackson and I will take second floor." The squad's lieutenant said.

Beca and Jesse strapped on their oxygen masks and went into the building, Jesse leading the way after kicking down the front door. The entire place was basically ruined as flames came from every direction.

"This place is fucked." Beca said as she avoided running into a flaming wooden chair.

"Hey Mitchell, look." Jesse stopped and pointed out an unburnt hose, the end sticking into a charred Mountain Dew bottle. After looking down at it, she lifted her head, noticing at least 4 more in the same condition.

"Hey Chief, this was a meth lab." Beca said into her radio.

There was a sigh. " _Search quickly. We all know how these things can turn out."_

A couple of months ago, the station had responded to a large house fire. Large fires weren't uncommon, but when they are caused by a meth lab explosion, it's a big deal. During the particular fire, a man almost didn't make it out because of how fast and how hot it was burning.

"Let's make this quick." Jesse said.

The room wasn't that big, but each side branched off into separate, smaller rooms like a bathroom, closet, or an office. They each decided to take a side, and each coming up with nothing.

"There's so many fucking bottles in here." Beca hissed. She always hated it when there was a fire or rescue because of an illegal act.

As they were about to meet in the middle of the room, groaning was heard from above them. Looking up, they could see specks of to-be-burnt ceiling tiles falling down.

" _Swanson, Mitchell, I want you out now. The site from out here does not look good."_ The Chief called through his radio. A pair of firefighters were making their way out of the first floor rooms, running towards the truck their boss was standing by.

Beca and Jesse nodded to each other. Following that, both of them bolted towards the door, Jesse leading the way. Unfortunately, their heavy equipment made it extremely hard to actually run. Just seconds into their dash for the door, an extremely loud groan was heard from above, followed by the collapse of the middle of the ceiling. Jesse had merely flinched, being far enough away from anything that fell. Beca, on the other hand, did not get so lucky.

"Mitchell!" Jesse screamed as Beca's beeper went off, signaling she had not moved in 6 seconds. Using flame retardant gloves, he moved ceiling tiles and parts of a wooden beam out of his way so he could get to his partner.

" _What the hell happened!?"_

" _Are you guys okay?"_

" _No one else go in!"_

" _Mitchell! Swanson! Update!"_

All those things could be heard over their radios.

"Ceiling caved in and Beca is stuck under some of it. No one come in!" Jesse said back. That caused even more questions like how trapped and how injured is Beca.

Ignoring his radio, he was quickly pulling things off of Beca, who was passed out underneath all the rubble. Laying face down, she still had her oxygen mask on, but Jesse knew it was still hard to breath. "Come on Bec." He mumbled as he pulled off the last piece on her, a fairly large piece of a wooden beam. Not responding to being shook, Jesse used all of his strength to flip her over and carry her bridal style out of the building. Just in time too, as more parts of the ceiling collapsed as they were just feet away from the door.

"Jesse, here." Chloe yelled as she rolled a gurney in their direction.

It's been a week since Chloe's big night out with Maisyn. Just as everyone predicted, she had a _horrible_ hangover the next day. One that confined her to her bed for hours. Despite being piss drunk though, she somehow remembered the phone call with Beca, and how she seemed pretty upset, even over the phone. Even a week later, the redhead still hadn't managed to gain enough courage to ask her about it.

While placing her on the gurney, Jesse and another firefighter got her oxygen pack and jacket off.

"Where's her helmet?" Chloe asked as she put the ambulance's oxygen mask on Beca.

Jesse bent over and picked up her helmet off of the ground. "Why do you need it?" He asked as he furrowed his brow.

"Are there any dents in it?" The redhead asked as she checked Beca's vitals. Luckily there were no people found in the hotel, but some were treated for smoke inhalation as a precaution.

"Yeah, but why does...fuck, Beca." Jesse slid his hand down his face, realizing she was hit in the head with something.

"Will you put her in the ambo." Chloe nodded to her partner, who wasn't Maisyn today, and faced Jesse. "Everything will be fine, alright? I'm sure she's just passed out and will wake up soon. I'll sit in the cab with her and if anything happens i'll let you know. Okay?" She placed a reassuring hand on his arm. He simply nodded as she hurried off, closing the doors after she settled herself in the cab.

Jesse watched as the ambulance drove away. Chloe, on the other hand, sat on a stool next to her friend. Despite telling Jesse that Beca was fine, she was still trying to talk herself into believing that. She didn't know what happened in the fire, but she was hit in the head hard enough to dent her helmet and she showed no signs of waking up anytime soon.

Chloe slipped her hand into Beca's open, resting hand. "Come on Bec." She whispered as she traced circles into the top of the brunette's hand. Beca didn't move, but Chloe still held her hand as they sped down the highway.

* * *

"What the- Chloe?"

Beca stirred in her hospital bed. Not fully comprehending where she was, she slightly freaked out when she say the tubes coming in and out of her body. Chloe, who was sleeping in a rather uncomfortable chair, opened her eyes just enough to see Beca slightly struggle.

"Beca stop." Chloe stretched her arms. "Do you know what happened?"

"Sorta." The brunette put her hand to her forehead, wincing when she touched a bandage that covered 6 stitches. "I remember going into the fire, hearing a loud noise and things falling on me. And now I'm here." She looked down at her left arm, which was in a sling and her wrist covered in bandages.

Chloe stood up from her chair and walked over to Beca's bedside. "You had a giant piece of the building's wooden frame fall on you. It hit your head and you have a severe concussion; you've been out for hours. You broke your collarbone and thumb, and you bruised your elbow pretty good."

Beca blinked a couple of times, trying to digest what all had happened. "Damn...where's Jesse? He was with me." She tried to move her left arm, groaning when pain shot up her arm.

"Home. I told him I'd sit here while he got some sleep. He's really beating himself up."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows. "It's not his fault. We were doing what we were told, trying to find people then get out of there."

"I know. He held himself together at the scene but he broke down when he saw you. You'll be fine, by the way. It's just that you're like his sister and he freaked."

"Were you at the scene?" Chloe nodded her head. "Were you like called in, or did Jesse drag you in, too?" She smirked at the redhead.

Chloe chuckled. "They needed more EMTs so I volunteered. I transported you."

"I thought EMTs were supposed to leave their patients at the door." Beca flashed her signature smile, despite the fact that everything was in pain.

"I had to check on you, shithead." Chloe laughed as she watched Beca wince in pain again. "Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"Yes please." The redhead turned to leave the room. "Hey Chlo, thanks for being there."

She grinned. "No problem, Beca."

* * *

"I call first to sign!" Jesse yelled as he walked into his friend's hospital room.

The previous day, after Chloe had went and got a doctor, Beca received pain medication and slept for another 6 hours (before, she was passed out for 14 because of getting hit in the head and the follow-up pain meds they kept her on afterwards). After sleeping, she got her cast for her broken thumb. The black-colored cast covered her thumb, most of her hand, and half of her forearm. Beca was initially pissed because 'she only broke her thumb', but after the doctor explained it was to prevent her moving her thumb at all, she understood. She also received a sling to help heal her collarbone and very sore elbow, and pain medication for her head, in case she had any headaches her doctor warned her about.

"Dude, my cast is black." Beca was somewhat packing her bag, as she could go home that night if Jesse promised to keep an eye on her. Somewhat packing, because she only had one useable arm and her duffel bag wouldn't stay open.

"I knew you were going to do that, so I brought a silver Sharpie, too." Jesse shoved a black Sharpie in his pocket. He wrote 'ur boi Jesse' in his messy handwriting, smiling after seeing his finished product.

"You're such a dork." Beca said as she put her arm back into the sling, having to take it out for him so sign the cast. "Do this." She mumbled, pointing to the set of clothes she needed in her bag. Jesse chuckled, but did as he was told.

"I'm really sorry for making you go to the station that day. It's my fault you're in this situation."

"If it wasn't me, then it would have been you, and I'd rather it be me. I can finally get some paid vacation out of it." She chuckled to herself, but saw that Jesse was still upset. "Really, don't feel bad. I'll get my payback, like when you have to help me use the bathroom."

"Seriously!?" He exclaimed just as Chloe walked in the room. Over the course of the past few days, Beca had quite a few visitors, like everyone from the station, but Beca and Chloe were the only ones that really stuck around.

Chloe took one glance at Beca's arm and saw that it was casted. "Pen me."

The injured brunette sighed as the healthy brunette beamed a smile, giving the redhead his Sharpie. 'Chloe, your favorite ;)' Beca smiled after reading, but frowned as soon as she had to get her arm in the sling again.

"I'm already ready for this thing to be off."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving. I'll call you later, Becs." She gave her an awkward side hug before leaving, smiling and waving as she went.

"So, Chloe huh?" Jesse said as soon as Chloe was out of range.

"No, it's not like that."

"She was here all the time, she barely left. Even I, your best of all friends, left for a couple hours." He zipped her bag and threw it on the floor, sitting next to Beca on the bed.

"It's...complicated. But it's nothing, okay?" She sighed, playing with the tv remote.

"Whatever you say, Mitchell."

"Alright Ms. Mitchell, are you ready to go home?" A nurse walked in, pushing a wheelchair in front of her.

"More than ready."

* * *

 **Apologies for taking so long to update! I'm a second year college student so I sometimes get caught up in college things. I plan on writing more, so look forward to it!**

 **Thanks for all your love! Keep favoriting and commenting! :)**


	4. House Fires

"Jesse, can i get a little help?" Beca called from the bathroom.

It's been 3 weeks since the roof collapse. Beca's arm was still casted, but she started to slowly stop wearing her sling, even if it was against doctor's orders. Her collarbone break turned out to only be a slight break, but her elbow bruise was actually severe. Her elbow was always swollen and she could barely move it; not even getting close to straightening her arm. So when her arm was out of the sling, it was always tucked into her side.

"For fuck's sake, Beca. Just stopping taking baths." Jesse said as he stepped into the bathroom, grabbing a towel that Beca laid out.

"I can keep my wrist out of water better this way." She shook her plastic-covered cast. "Plus I have a headache." She groaned as Jesse helped her stand, being careful to not touch her elbow.

"You need to talk to your doctor. They're never going to clear you for work at this rate." Jesse handed the naked Beca her towel. At this point in their friendship, her being naked didn't even phase him. Being her roommate exposed him to a nude Beca at random times, so he didn't even care when it came to baths.

"They're not going to clear me now, anyway. I have another 3 weeks, at the least, for my wrist, and i'm still on severe concussion protocol." She wrapped her hair in the towel and shrugged on her robe.

"They might not clear you for firefighter duty, but there's always arson." Jesse suggested as they walked out of the bathroom.

"You mean the place where retired and pregnant firefighters go?" She chuckled, grabbing a pill bottle out of a cabinet. She quickly downed a pill that stops her headaches.

"Remember Amy? She works in arson."

"The one who's married to that Bumper guy? What weirdos name their kid Bumper."

"That's not the point." Jesse groaned as he shook his head. "She couldn't pass the fitness test so she went to arson, and she's one hell of an investigator."

"I'll think about it. You have work in 20 minutes, you should leave soon." Beca sat on the couch, still in her robe.

"I was going to leave when Chloe got here."

"You mean my babysitter?" Jesse sighed at her. "I'll be fine for a few minutes. Come home with a good story."

* * *

"How many tattoos do you have?" The girls were laying side by side in Beca's bed. They were originally watching a movie, but decided to play 20 questions instead.

"Honestly, I lost count a while ago." Both girls laughed. Chloe actually talked Beca into wearing her sling and doing exercises to get her closer to straightening her elbow.

"Fair enough. Which one is your favorite?" Chloe pulled the blanket closer to her chest as she felt a cold breeze from the open window.

"This one." She pointed to a Roman numeral tattoo. It was half covered by her cast, but Chloe had seen the whole thing before. "It was the day my mom died. March 28, 2004." Beca traced III XXV with her finger, as III MMIV was covered.

"You have the day your mom died inked onto your body?" The redhead asked in confusion.

Beca chuckled. "I get the same reaction from everyone. When I look at it, I think of all the good times we had. I think of her everyday regardless, but this means more." She shrugged like it was nothing.

"How did, um, she uh…"

"Die?" Beca cocked her eyebrow as Chloe struggled to find her words. "Car accident. Believe it or not, I used to play basketball. She and I were going home from a pretty big tournament when a drunk driver ran a red light. He hit us on my mom's side, she died at the hospital. I was completely fine, other than the fact I was traumatized and had to go to therapy for like a year."

Chloe looked at her with watery eyes. She had no idea her mom had died, let alone in a way like that. "Beca, im so sorry." She put a reassuring hand on the brunette's arm.

"I was like 12, so the accident doesn't affect me much anymore." Beca wiped a small tear that was sliding down Chloe's cheek. "Let's talk about something different."

Chloe chuckled. "Fine, which one was your first tattoo."

"Flower on my shoulder. It means absolutely nothing to me, I just thought it was cool and knew my dad wouldn't approve. I was 17."

"Wow, what a badass." Chloe said sarcastically.

* * *

"Hey Swanson, how's Mitchell?" Lieutenant Brooks said as Jesse walked into his office.

"She's alright. Still needs the sling and cast for a few weeks, and she has less and less headaches." The last part was a bit of a lie, but he didn't want Brooks to know she was almost constantly hurting.

"Good, can't wait for her to come back." Brooks sat in his office chair.

"About that.." Brooks gave Jesse a worried look. "It's nothing bad, I was just wondering if you could get her a connection to arson? It will give her something to do during the day, and it will get her back to work sooner."

There was a pause between the men. "I don't know Jesse…"

"I'm not asking for an answer right now. Just think about it, Lieutenant." Jesse smirked as he walked out of his office.

* * *

"Ouch, Chloe, that hurts." Beca winced as Chloe touched her bruised elbow.

"Sorry...your kitchen is kind of small." Chloe walked around Beca, this time without running into her. "Have you and Jesse ever thought about moving into a bigger place, or even separate ones?"

"Um, no. I already need a babysitter, so how would I survive on my own?" Beca stuck out her tongue at Chloe, who was giving her a dirty look. "But seriously, we haven't really thought about it. Neither of us have significant others, kids, or hobbies that one of us dislikes. We evenly split rent and bills, food and personal necessities are as we go. It works for us." She looked up at Chloe, her dark blue eyes instantly striking her.

"That does sound like a good situation, my bad Becs." Chloe put the raw hamburger meat in a pan so it could start cooking. They planned on having tacos if Beca's pain pills didn't make her sick to her stomach later on.

"You're not upset, are you? I've lived on my own before and I hated it. If Jesse ever so happens to get a stable girlfriend and moves out, I'll still have someone living with me. It's just who I am." She shrugged as Chloe began to smirk.

"I'm not upset, it's your living situation. I just never expected the great, badass Beca Mitchell to require a roommate."

"Okay I need you to get out of my apartment." She started to lightly push the red head towards the door. "I'm serious. Like, now."

Chloe started to laugh. "I'm sorry Beca. Let me stay."

Beca stopped pushing her. "Fine, but only because you're making food." Both girls chuckled as Beca's phone began to ring.

"My babysitter is here and I feel fine, master."

" _Okay, don't call me that."_ Jesse sighed through the phone. _"Wasn't even calling about that. I think I got you an in for arson."_

Beca almost dropped her phone, which was being balanced between her shoulder and ear. "Jesse, we didn't even talk about this."

" _I know, Becs, but arson is a really good step while you're recovering. No physical labor, mainly a desk job, you still get to come to the scene; after the fact, of course."_

"What happens when I want to leave arson and go back to firefighting? Will that be easy, because I'm not staying in arson." Beca was walking into the living room so Chloe wouldn't have to hear her basically yelling into the phone.

" _I'm not sure. I'm sorry I asked without your permission, but I think it's a really good idea. Arson isn't bad, Beca."_

"You're right, but when you get hurt like me and go to arson, they want to keep you. They'll want to keep you even more if you're good at it." Beca could hear Jesse sigh so heavily that she swore she felt it. "Thanks, I guess, for asking. I'll do my research."

" _Thank you so much, Beca!"_

"Whatever, fuck head." With that, Beca ended the call and walked back into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Chloe asked as she poured the taco seasoning onto the hamburger meat.

"Jesse just being Jesse." Beca shrugged as she wanted to avoid talking about her future career plans.

Chloe smiled at her. "Okay, dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank God I'm starving."

* * *

 _House fire on 116 Newell Avenue, Truck 17, Squad 1, Ambulance 35 requested._

Jesse groaned as he rolled out of bed. He quickly slipped his fire protection gear up his body, immediately feeling the heaviness on him. The first call that day was for a kid stuck in a tree, which was simple as they did it pretty often, surprisingly.

"Come on, Swanson!" A fellow firefighter shouted as he was about to shut the cabin doors. Jesse jumped in just in time for the truck to start moving.

"You know that fancy brick mansion? That's what it is. Said there are flames shootin' from the top." The same firefighter said.

"They're keeping us busy, then." Jesse said.

A mile from the house, the firefighters could see the flames from the 2 story house. When they got there, they seemed bigger than ever. Most of them were coming from the top, so hopefully the team could clear the building easily.

"Alright Squad 1, I need you in there. Clear that fucker fast and get out, it doesn't look good." The Lieutenant said. Everyone nodded their heads before heading for the house.

Inside the house, flames had not gone through the ceiling yet, but they knew it was coming fast. It was already hot and there was creaking from above.

"Swanson and I have upstairs." Firefighter Murphy said as the men started walking up the stairs.

They did so in a careful manner, as none of the stairs came tumbling from under them. Jesse took the first room, not finding anyone or anything suspicious. There was only 3 rooms upstairs, so Murphy took the second, not finding anything, and both of them searching the third.

"Hey, what's that?" Jesse said, pointing at the ceiling.

"Looks like stairs to the attic." Murphy shook the ladder, which resulted in pieces of ceiling coming down around them.

"Hey I wouldn't go up there." Jesse said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just watch out for me." The firefighter said. Every step resulted in little pieces falling. He flashed his flashlight around him, but only seeing flames. "Is anyone here?"

"Murph, we have to go."

"I don't see anyth-" he stopped himself short, as he saw something in the corner. "I think i found something."

"Fuck sake." Jesse mumbled as him and Murphy switched places. He also saw the something, a lighter that was placed by a frayed wire. Soon, he felt creaking from the attic floor. He quickly went down the ladder. "We gotta go. Now."

"We didn't find anything up here." Murphy said into his radio as they quickly walked out of the room. It wasnt quick enough, as they felt the floor below they start to dip.

"Run." Jesse said. They quickened their pace, but when they got to the stairs, everything below collapsed. It was only a couple feet drop, but the men were still in for a shock.

" _Murphy? Swanson? Report!"_ was heard from each of their radios.

"We're good chief." Jesse said as he started to stand up, already knowing he'll have bruises and cuts within an hour. Murphy also began to stand.

" _Well get the hell out."_

By the time they got out, the fire was burning hotter than before, and everyone was thankful they got out in time. Soon, a hose was connected from the top of a ladder truck and from the ground to get water into the place. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough, as they had to get a bulldozer to push in the house, making it a complete loss, if it wasn't before.

 _House fire on 27 West Oregon Street. Truck 17, Squad 1, and ambulance 35 requested._

"We're not even done here!" A female firefighter said after she poured a bottle of water on her head.

"The trucks from Stations 4 and 7 are staying here. Since there was no one in there, ambulance isn't needed here. I know its a lot, but let's go!" The fire Chief said. Everyone piled into their respective vehicles and raced to the next fire.

* * *

"Fuck, that was a bad idea." Beca said as she hovered over the toilet, right after throwing up her dinner.

"I'm so sorry, Beca." Chloe said as she held Beca's hair back.

"It's not your fault, it's the fucking pain pills." She pulled her head away from the toilet and took the wet washcloth that her friend offered.

"Do you have any ginger ale or gatorade? Seven-up?"

"I hate gatorade, so no on that. We might have a can of Seven-Up." Beca crawled until she found the counter of the sink, pulling herself up to her feet. She flushed the toilet and walked into the living room.

"How often does this happen?" Chloe asked as she poured the Seven-Up into a cup of ice.

"Just depends." She slowly lowered herself onto the couch. "I've been trying to take less medicine. Even with the pills, I can eat most food. Obviously I can't eat tacos." She shivered at the thought, causing Chloe to giggle.

"Dont worry, i wont fix them ever again." She sat on the couch next to Beca, who was sipping on her soda.

"I feel hungover, but I haven't touched alcohol in weeks." Beca pouted.

"I'm sorry, babe." Chloe said teasingly. "Lay down." The redhead patted her legs.

Without asking twice, Beca sat her cup on the coffee table and rested her head on Chloe's lap. Before too long, they were both covered in blankets and asleep.

* * *

"Are we gonna say anything about what we saw?" Jesse asked his partner-of-the-day.

"Not now. We have this fire to worry about."

Luckily, the fire was on a much smaller scale than the last one. It looked like there was flames from one side of the house, the kitchen, and there was only one person living there.

"Fire department, call out!" Swanson said as he walked into the house.

"Help!" was heard faintly. Despite said quietly, both men still heard it.

Fire engulfed the kitchen and was slowly spreading to other rooms in the tiny property. Jesse kicked in the closest door.

"Help!" an older lady called out. She had a stack of shelves laying on her and smoke was filtering throughout the room. Jesse and Murphy quickly jumped into action, lifting the shelves and checking the lady for any injuries. When there were none, Jesse gave her his oxygen mask and lifted her, carrying her bridal style.

"We need paramedics to be ready." Murphy said into his radio.

" _10-4."_

As soon as they got out, hoses started to spray water into the house. Jesse gently laid the lady on the gurnee and took back his oxygen mask, as the ambulance's mask replaced his.

"I'd check out her lower body. She had a shelving unit on her. There was also a ton of smoke in there." Jesse told the paramedic.

"No problem." They began to roll her towards the ambulance. "Honey, what happened?" The paramedic asked nicely.

"I was trying to reach for something on the shelf, and then they just fell on me! I couldn't move and i wasn't near my phone. I was cooking some meat for tacos, which of course caught on fire because i couldn't get up. I'm sorry you guys." She grabbed Jesse's hand and squeezed it.

"Ma'am, it's our jobs. Don't worry about it." He gently squeezed her hand back, before she was rolled into the ambulance.

"Do we get to go back to the station yet?" Murphy asked the lieutenant.

"Sure do, Murph."

* * *

"You guys are so cute."

Beca and Chloe quickly woke up and slightly jumped, not expecting anyone to be with them yet.

"What the fuck, Jess! When did you get home?" Beca rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"A couple minutes ago. I thought you heard me." He still had soot all over his face from when he lent his mask to the old lady.

"If we heard you, would we have jumped like that?" Beca growled.

Chloe started to laugh. "How was work?"

"You seriously didn't hear? There's been house fires happening all day." He turned on the tv, trying to find the local news. "Station 3 had two back-to-back, Station 4 assisted us. Station 7 assisted until they had one, then Station 2 had one."

Both women were in shock. They almost didn't believe him until the news lady started reporting.

" _We are here on Newell, in front of a house fire that unfortunately turned this house into complete loss. Atlanta Fire Department Station 3 responded first, but quickly needed assistance from 4 and 7. The brick house needed bulldozed in order to reach all the flames, which are still smoldering at this point. This fire was just one of 4 house fires that broke out around the city."_

"Holy shit dude. Are you okay? You didn't get hurt?" Beca said in concern.

"I fell through the floor in that fire." The man pointed at the tv where they showed pictures of the house during the early stages of the fire. "I only have some scratches and bruises."

Soon, the news was showing pictures and videos from all the fires, even showing a clip of Jesse carrying the older lady out of the house.

"What a lifesaver." Chloe commented, smiling to her friend.

"She had some shelves fall on her while making tacos, lit the whole kitchen up." Jesse explained. Beca groaned at the word taco, earning a laugh from Chloe and a confused face from Jesse.

"What? What did I say?" Jesse said as Beca got up to get a glass of water.

"We're not really talking about it, but it was pretty gross." Chloe said.

Jesse still had a confused look but just nodded along.

* * *

Later that night, it was just Beca and Jesse after Chloe had left. They were in the living room, both of them half asleep while watching one of the American Pie movies.

"Hey Jess, so I thought about the arson thing." Beca said, her legs resting in his lap as she laid on the couch.

"Oh yeah?"

"I think I wanna do it. I mean, I have to go to the doctor to get cleared, even for a desk job. But I think you should tell Brooks I'll do it."

"That's great Becs. I'll tell him after I've had at least 12 hours of sleep." Jesse chuckled as he settled further into the couch.

"Thanks Jess. Your annoying persistence finally wore me down."

"I knew it would one day."

* * *

 **Holy crap you guys, I am sooooo sorry it took so long. I ended up having a tough semester and bad writers block. Unfortunately in my town there actually was 4 fires in 24 hours, which sucks because THAT'S what gave me motivation.**

 **annyywwaayy, I hope you guys enjoy! Leave comments!**


	5. We're Just Friends

"Hello Miss Mitchell, how are you today?" the doctor asked Beca as he walked in the door. It's been a week since Beca tiredly told Jesse that she wanted to join arson. She didn't remember half the conversation, but he remembered all of it. That is why Jesse was there with Beca, forcing her to see the doctor because sooner the doctor's permission, sooner she could go back work.

"Fine. My collarbone doesn't really hurt anymore." Beca took her arm out of the sling, something she wore more since Chloe forced her to. "My elbow, though." She struggled to straighten her arm more than ninety degrees.

The doctor carefully took her arm in his hands. Her wrist was still casted, and would be for another two weeks. He looked at her elbow, which was still swollen and bruised. "Jesse, are you writing this down?" The doctor directly asked Jesse. Dr. Hayden was the primary doctor for the fire department, and he knew that whatever he told Beca would go in one ear and out the next. So, he was very thankful that Jesse was there. "Beca, you have to do some sort of physical therapy. You can start by doing it off at home, I'll give you a list of everything you need to do. If you don't do it, then things could get worse, like surgery or even permanent immobility."

"Wow Doc, way to lay it on easy." Beca gulped as she took the list from him, which was then immediately handed to Jesse.

"This stuff is scary Beca. If you do these exercises, we can get you back to firefighting in 6 weeks, 8 at the latest."

"What about arson? Am I clear for that?" Beca asked anxiously as Jesse slid to the edge of his seat.

"You are left-hand dominant, which is the arm you're having trouble with. Luckily, i think that once you start doing exercises and wear a brace, you'll be fine working in arson. I'd give it a week." He smiled as Beca, who smiled in return. "The brace, by the way, can be found at most pharmacies or any major store. I'd suggest a bionic sleeve, but whatever feels comfortable and helps you the most."

Just as they were about to finish up, Jesse quietly coughed, which got Beca's attention just long enough to see Jesse point to his head. Beca was still having headaches, but the severity has gone down, along with her need to take pain killers.

Beca closed her eyes and sighed. "My head. I still get headaches sometimes."

"Well you have a severe concussion, Beca." The doctor looked at her with a straight face. "I'm sure you're fine, but I can schedule you an MRI if you would like."

Beca nodded and thanked the doctor. At the reception desk, a MRI was scheduled 1pm, giving them 2 hours to each lunch and find an elbow brace.

* * *

 _"Hey Bec! What did the doctor say?"_

While Jesse and Beca were at Walgreens, their second store of the afternoon, Chloe called her. Beca mentioned the arson idea to Chloe, who was another person to force her to go to the doctor.

"I have to do some exercises to straighten my arm." Beca looked at one of the braces. "I got cleared for arson, but I have to wear a brace."

 _"Sounds...exciting."_ Beca could hear Chloe giggle through the phone. _"What about your headaches?"_

"I'm getting an MRI later on." Jesse showed Beca a bionic brace he found. She gave a thumbs up before continuing to talk. "I'll call you later, okay? We're at a store."

 _"No problem, I'll just sit on the edge of my seat as I wait for you to call."_

Beca smiled and laughed a bit. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, you weirdo."

Chloe laughed. _"Have fun and talk to you later."_ With that, the phone call was disconnected and Beca slipped her phone into her pocket. She took the brace from Jesse and started to walk towards the check-out.

"What was Chloe up to?" Jesse asked as he walked beside his best friend.

Beca shrugged. "Not a clue. She wanted to know what Dr. Hayden said." They were the only customers in the store, so they were able to quickly pay and leave.

"Gotcha...you two are getting pretty close." Jesse smirked as he gently nudged the woman.

Beca shook her head and chuckled. "It's not like that. We're just friends."

Jesse unlocked his car so they could get in. "You guys are always together. Maybe it was just the accident, but you guys have gotten incredibly close." Beca thought about it, and he was right. They were close before; always talking at work, being each other's number one best friend on Snapchat, and always going to the bar together. But now, they talked all the time about anything, whether the conversations took place in person, over FaceTime, or even texting.

"Yeah, well we're just friends." Almost on cue, she had received a notification - a Snapchat from Chloe.

Jesse noticed her name on her phone screen and smiled. "Okay, whatever dude. Let's get food, I'm starving."

* * *

"On the right is an MRI of your brain after your concussion, on the left is an MRI of your brain right now." The neurologist said as he pointed to two images on a computer screen in front of them.

Beca stared at the 2 images for a while, but didn't really know what she was looking for. "Right, so that means…"

"The red on the right image shows the lack of blood flow and where your brain trauma occurred. On the left, there is significantly less red." Beca looked closer. The whole top of her brain was highlighted in red after the concussion. Now, the only red that showed was on the back of her head. "The reason you're having headaches is because the nerves in the back of your neck are pinched. I'm going to continue giving you pain medicine, but I want you to see a chiropractor. The pain should go away after that, but if not, come see me."

"What about firefighting?" Beca asked anxiously.

"What you have is called Occipital Neuralgia, which is rare and sometimes hard to follow. Luckily for you, I think you'll be good as new in a week or two." The doctor smiled at her, which made Beca smile wider than before. She thanked him before getting her her test results and black and white MRI copies and meeting Jesse in the waiting room.

"What did he say?" Jesse asked excitedly.

"Look for yourself." Beca handed him the results.

Jesse looked at it with a very confused face. He furrowed his eyebrows and said "Okay what the fuck am I looking at? Do I look like a brain doctor?"

Beca chuckled at the man. "I have some rare pinched nerve thing but once I see a chiropractor I'll be fine. Good as new in a few weeks."

He pulled the woman into a tight side hug. Beca winced under his arm and pushed him away.

"Okay, ass wagon, that was a little tight."

"Whatever, let's leave. I hate hospitals." Jesse shook his shoulders like he got the chills. Beca just laughed as she followed him to the car.

* * *

"So you're okay!?" Chloe whisper-yelled into the phone. She was at the fire station, and even though she was excited to hear the good news, she still couldn't yell.

 _"Yeah, Yeah, I'm good. I just need to pace myself."_ Beca said down the line.

Chloe smiled as she unlocked her locker. "That's so good to hear, Bec. So now what are you going to do?"

 _"Uh, not sure."_ Chloe could hear cheers and hollers through the phone. It was so loud that she had to take the phone away from her ear, only to continue to hear them.

"Wait, Beca, are you…" Chloe walked out of the locker room and the hollering got louder in person. She hung up the phone and walked down a few hallways and exited the building to enter the truck bay, the source of all the loudness.

Beca and Jesse were standing in the middle of all the firefighters, Beca being the one to receive handshakes and highfives and side hugs.

"Look who finally decided to come back." Chloe said, causing Beca to look at her. Soon, the brunette had a giant smile on her face and her right arm outstretched.

"I decided my visit was long overdue." Beca pulled her into a hug as most of their coworkers averted their attention to Jesse. "How is everything here?" Beca looked around, taking in the sights she hadn't seen in weeks.

"Same as always. You're replacement is a little quiet, but she's a really good cook." Chloe quickly motioned to a woman sitting in the corner, silently reading a magazine like there wasn't a bunch of yelling half a minute before. "So tell me what the MRI guy said!" Chloe excitedly said, placing her hands on Beca's upper arms.

Before Beca could answer, the intercom sounded above them.

 _"Ambulance 35 requested to Lucky Strike Bowling Alley."_

"Duty calls...I'll see ya later?" Chloe rushed out as Maisyn began pushing her towards the ambulance. Beca didn't get to reply to that either as her attention was pulled away by the other firefighters.

"Mitchell, get over here!" One shouted as they all gathered in a circle. They were surrounding the official firehouse dog Yogi, a beautiful Australian Shepard they rescued after his family abandoned him in a house fire. Luckily, he came out unscathed.

"He's slowly learning some of the basic stuff," one of the firefighters said as the dog struggled to understand the concept of sitting, "but watch this. Cooler!" At the sound of that, the dog dashed away from the group of people and towards a cooler, where he slid his head into the small open space. In seconds, he pulled out a can of Pepsi and brought it to the man who called out the command.

"That's amazing." Beca kneeled down so the dog could come to her. It's been weeks since young Yogi saw Beca and he missed her.

* * *

"When does Beca get to come back?" Maisyn asked in between verses of 'Young Dumb & Broke' by Khalid.

"Couple weeks. She has to do some therapy while she works in arson." Looking at the GPS, she noticed they were only a few blocks away from the bowling alley.

Maisyn chuckled, "I'll have to visit her in arson because I _never_ pictured her behind a desk. Does she even know how to work a computer?"

"Yes, she does." Chloe scoffed.

They pulled into the parking lot and shut off the sirens, but left the lights on to let people know there was an active emergency happening, and not to come near. As soon as Chloe jumped out of the vehicle, she was greeted by a middle-aged woman who looked traumatized.

"He fell! Smacked his head on the lane divider. Blood _everywhere_!"

From experience, Chloe knew there was a good chance that she was exaggerating, but she still hollered for Maisyn to get the stretcher as she grabbed the medic's bag filled with almost everything they would need for a medical emergency.

Walking in, they immediately noticed a group of people surrounding someone on the lane approach. There were 2 people at the desk, one looking completely shocked and the other taking control by coming up to Chloe and explaining the situation.

"He wasn't wearing his bowling shoes so he tripped onto the lane and slipped in oil. He bashed his head on the lane divider." The lady was touching the back of her head, signaling that that is where the man hit his head.

Chloe took her words into consideration before walking towards the man; Maisyn following behind without the stretcher. She placed her medic bag on the floor before kneeling beside him.

"Hello, I'm Chloe. What's your name?" The redhead said in a calming manner as she opened her bag.

"Chicago Walp. Yes, that's my real name." The man chuckled before he stopped himself, wincing in pain. Even laying down, he was tall, much taller than Chloe. He had brunette hair that was longer on the top than the sides, but the back was about to be way shorter because Chloe was sure he would need stitches as soon as she saw him.

"May I?" Chloe showed him a small flashlight. With his permission, she shined the light into Chicago's bright blue eyes. "Can your eyes follow the light?"

Chicago did what he was told to do. "I can follow the light, I can tell you the date, my birthday, my address. I hit my head hard, but I can remember everything. It just hurts _really_ fucking bad. Everyone told me I needed to lay here until you guys came."

"They told you correctly. You lost a lot of blood, Chicago, so you're going to get up slowly. Can you lift your head up a bit?" He did as he was told, and Chloe quickly, but gently, put a wad of gauze on his head. Below her hand, there was a small pool of blood resting in the gutter. "Slowly sit up a little."

Chloe and Maisyn each took one of his hands and helped him. In a few minutes he was standing, and even unsteadily walking. That didn't last long though, as he wanted to sit on the stretcher.

"I'm going to have to take you to the hospital. They will do your stitches and test you for a concussion." Chloe was still using a soothing voice as the bowlers were still freaked out. Chicago agreed and the women began pushing the stretcher outside and into the ambulance.

* * *

 _"Occipital neuralgia is a medical condition characterized by chronic pain in the upper neck, back of the head and behind the eyes."_ Beca's phone read aloud, breaking the silence of the apartment and causing Jesse to jump slightly in his chair.

"What the fuck, Beca. Can you not read all of a sudden?" Jesse exclaimed, straightening himself out.

"I wanted to see what Siri said, ass hat." Because her phone didn't read all of it, she took a quick screenshot before slipping her phone into her pocket.

After Chloe and Maisyn left, Beca and Jesse didn't stay at the firehouse much longer. They went back to their apartment to figure out their plans for the night.

"I want to cook some food." Beca said as she perused their cabinets.

"You mean Beca pours the liquids while guilt-tripping Jesse into making it? No."

Beca gave him a dirty look. "Fine, then I'm going out. Preferably to that bar that serves really good cheese sticks and fried pickles." Beca was a very picky eater, but she could never deny fresh plate of fried food.

"Beca, it's not even 4." Beca shrugged in response. "I love that bar and want to go too, but can't we wait until 7 or something? You can invite Chloe, by then she'll be off work."

She gave a dramatic sigh. "I guess...at least it gives me time to get hot as fuck," Beca paused, "I mean, I already am. But I think I look better in something that shows off my boobs."

Beca began to laugh as Jesse gave her a disgusted look, not ready to see any more of his best friend's boobs for a while.

* * *

"So, Chloe, how long have you been an EMT?" Chicago asked in the back of the ambulance. Maisyn was driving the vehicle as Chloe stayed in the cab.

"Officially...8 years. I was a volunteer before and during college."

"Dedicated, that's a good thing." He smiled a prize winning smile. "Will they have to shave my head for the stitches?"

"They will shave around it, so you might want to start thinking about getting a haircut." Chloe laughed. Although his sides were short, a shaved spot in the back of his head would be very noticeable.

Chicago nodded his head and looked Chloe up and down, even though she was sitting. "Do you have any suggested place to go? We could exchange numbers and you could text me it." He had a devilish smirk on his face.

Chloe heard Maisyn choke on air then quietly chuckle. "No- I can't- uh." She stammered as Chicago tried to explain.

"I know I'm your patient or whatever, but you seem pretty cool and down to earth." This time he flashed a sweet smile.

Maisyn parked the ambulance in the hospital's ER bay. "We're here guys." Chloe noticed the 22 year old was still giggling a bit.

The redhead stood up. "Thanks so much, but I'm gay." She rushed out the words as Maisyn opened the cab doors.

Chicago gave a very embarrassed expression to Chloe as he was wheeled out of the ambulance on the stretcher. Going through the ER doors, the girls gave the doctor a rundown of his injuries before transferring him to an open bed.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Chicago said apologetically, scared that he hurt her feelings.

Chloe giggled, "It's fine, don't worry about it. Try not to fall next time you bowl." She gave a friendly wink before walking off with Maisyn.

Maisyn sighed, "God, he's so beautiful."

"Why didn't you get his number then?" The 28 year old laughed.

"After he tried asking a lesbian out? No thanks. I don't want to be the rebound."

* * *

"I'm so glad I'm not on that medicine anymore." Beca said after she swallowed her third consecutive shot of whiskey.

Beca and Jesse had been at the bar for half an hour, and tiny brunette wasn't wasting any time trying to get drunk. She had not been to a bar in weeks and was very thrilled she could finally drink.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I got caught in paperwork." Chloe snuck behind Beca, making her jump a bit.

"Fuck, you scared me...I need another drink." Beca motioned for the bartender, ordering a rum and coke.

Chloe leaned closer to Jesse. "How many drinks has she had?"

He shrugged, "her traditional starting beer, some piña colada thing that wasn't actually a piña colada, and couple shots of whiskey."

"I want to high-five her liver for not failing yet." Chloe laughed as Beca finished off her glass. "Want another?"

The brunette shook her head, "No, I want, um tequila. And you're having some." She gripped Chloe's forearm.

The two shots and limes were slid their way. The girls looked at each other and nodded before knocking back the shot and sucking on the lime.

"That should not have been my first drink of the night." Chloe whined as the alcohol already started to take effect.

* * *

"This game is my bitch! That's $20, my friend."

Beca and Jesse were playing pool, and the less intoxicated man decided to bet his friend that he could win. Little did he know, Beca was like a trick shot goddess when she was drunk.

Jesse reluctantly handed Beca a $20 bill. "How the hell did you beat me? You can't even move your arm?"

"I can when the alcohol hits." Beca giggled, shoving the money in her purse. "Fuck, I need to take a piss."

Was it mentioned that Beca also had a dirtier mouth when she was drunk?

"I'll go with ya." Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hand. Over the course of the night, she's had quite a few drinks. It was usually the same kind of alcohol Beca was pouring into her own body.

In the bathroom, the girls were the only 2 in there. Chloe finished peeing and started washing her hands, stumbling the entire time.

"I shouldn't have waited that long." Beca laughed as she came out of the stall, walking towards the sinks. "So I start arson in a week...what will you do at the firehouse without me?" She winked.

"Finally get some peace and quiet." She tried to say it with a straight face, but a giant grin started to appear.

Beca started to chuckle. "But seriously Beale, you're gonna miss me. Just watch."

"I don't think so."

"Are you sure?" Beca grinned as she took a step closer to the redhead.

"I- I don't know." Chloe didn't know what made her nervous all of a sudden, but she blamed it on the alcohol.

Beca also blamed what she was about to do on the alcohol, because why not.

She spun Chloe around to where her back was facing the sinks. She placed an arm on each side of her, almost like she was trapped.

"Trust me, you're going to miss me. Bad."

Chloe could see Beca's eyes go dark before she leaned in and roughly kissed her. Right there, in a bar bathroom. After a few somewhat sloppy kisses, Beca moved her hands to Chloe's waist. Together, and without pulling apart, Chloe was placed on the counter between 2 sinks. The redhead parted her lips to invite the girls tongue, which Beca gladly accepted. The brunette was standing in between Chloe's legs, as she was wearing a loose dress. Beca slid her hand up Chloe's thigh, almost reaching her ass before she was stopped.

"Beca wait, we have to stop." Despite saying that, she was still pecking the girl's lips.

"We're not in the same firehouse anymore. Rules don't apply." Beca still had a look of hunger in her eyes. "Don't tell me you're not interested, either. We've been flirting for months."

Chloe chuckled, wiping smeared lipstick off of the corner Beca's mouth. "No, it's not that. I want to be sober when we do anything for the first time. I can already tell you we won't remember this in the morning, and I want to remember it."

Beca gave a sweet smile. "Yeah you're right. We're also in a bathroom," she laughed. "We better get out there before Jesse thinks we're up to something."

Chloe hopped down from the counter and straightened out her dress. "We'll tell him you fell, that's why it took so long."

"Bitch...I'm totally down for it."

* * *

"I'm gonna need some heavy duty aspirin, water, and 18 hours of sleep." Beca slurred as her and Jesse walked into their apartment.

"Ditto, my friend." He wasn't anywhere near as drunk as her, but he didn't feel like explaining that to her. "Beca, you don't want to go to bed?" He said as Beca was walking towards the couch.

"I'm just taking a break." Beca said. She tried to take a boot off, but gave up when she couldn't get the zipper down all the way. She laid her head on the arm of the couch, passing out almost immediately.

"Beca...Bec, for fucks sake." Jesse draped a blanket over the woman. He went into the bathroom and grabbed some aspirin and a cup of water, setting it on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "You're going to be so fucked in the morning."

* * *

 **Very sorry it took so long! I've actually had this chapter planned for a while, it just took some time to write.**

 **Many of the stories I use- hotel fire, 3 fires in a day, etc - are real. The bowling alley story in this chapter is also real, also my experience. I was the shocked desk person. My very first day and someone splits their head open smh.**

 **Did you like the addition of Chicago?**

 **Hope you liked it! Comment your thoughts!**


	6. New Jobs and First Dates

"I got fuucckked up last night." Beca groaned as she attempted to sit up. She was still on the couch, as it was now noon and she just woke up.

"Next time you get fucked up, bet other people in pool besides me." Jesse said, making a cup of coffee for his roommate.

"I bet you because I can beat you whether I'm drunk or not." Hungover Beca was still as sassy as normal Beca.

"Okay, screw you." Jesse mumbled. "When do you want to get your car?"

"I can go now." Beca shrugged. She had a major headache, but the coffee would soon do the job.

"Beca, I saw you drink last night. How are you able to drive?"

"I've driven in worse conditions. It's so obvious that you never saw me in college." She chuckled as she grabbed her coat, ushering Jesse out the door.

* * *

"Chloe's car is still here, must have also been a rough night for her." Jesse said, pulling into the bar's parking lot. Chloe had a reputation of getting her car as early as possible, no matter how hungover she was. She had an irrational fear of it being broken into.

"Oh _fuck_ , Chloe." Beca mumbled, memories of last night coming back.

"What do you mean, oh fuck?" Jesse questioned, parking his car.

"Chloe and I sorta…"

"Sorta what? Fucked?" He was smirking from the driver's side.

"We didn't fuck, but it came really close." She put her fingers to her temples, in hopes it would help her pounding headache, even just a little bit.

"Was this while you guys were in the bathroom? Kinda gross but I saw it coming." He pulled Beca's car keys out of his pocket and handed them to her.

"It wasn't supposed to happen. I just...We were drunk and just in that mood. I mean, I've been in that mood for weeks but-"

"I knew you liked her!" Jesse interrupted, yelling a little louder than Beca liked.

Covering her ears to stop the ringing, Beca sighed. "We're technically not co-workers at the moment, so there's no rules. I don't know, whenever I'm around her I just feel weird inside, y'know?"

"Beca, that's called a crush. Strange, huh?" He placed a reassuring hand on his roommate's shoulder.

"I don't fucking like it." Beca opened her car door. "Wanna race home?"

"We're first responders. We have to set an example for people."

"And?"

"I'll beat you this time, Mitchell."

She excitedly hopped out of his car and unlocked her own. As she was climbing into the driver seat, her phone started to ring. Who was calling? The one and only Chloe Beale.

"Hey Chlo what's up?"

Luckily her phone automatically connected to her car's Bluetooth so she was talking hands-free.

"Have you gotten your car yet?" Chloe sounded like she had just woken up.

"I'm at the bar now. Why?" Beca had to hold up her pointer finger at Jesse, telling him to wait and to stop revving his engine like it was going to antagonize her.

"Can you pick me up so I can get my car. Maybe we can get some coffee on the way. I don't know about you, but I definitely need some." She laughed into the phone.

Beca smiled, "Of course. I'll be there in like 10 minutes."

Chloe replied, "Thanks Beca", then hung up the phone.

Beca rolled down her window, which prompted Jesse to do the same.

"We can't race. I have to pick up Chloe."

Jesse scoffed. "Fine, but you owe me a race."

Beca replied, "Good thing I know where you live", before rolling up her window and driving off.

* * *

"Who took us home last night?" Chloe asked Beca as they sat at a table, a hot mocha in the hands of each girl.

"Jesse called an Uber. He was the least drunk of the three of us but he still didn't want to drive, thank god."

Beca took a sip of her drink, but instantly regretted it as it burned her tongue. It earned a laugh from Chloe, who blew on her steaming drink before taking a small sip.

"So, I don't remember much of last night, but I do remember one specific thing."

Beca's eyes met with Chloe's. "I can blame the alcohol, except it wasn't really the alcohol."

Chloe curled her lips into a small smile. "Does Jesse know what happened?"

"I didn't even have to tell him, the boy just knew. He needs a life." The brunette replied with a laugh.

"So, uh, what now?" Chloe's icy blues were focused on Beca, and for the first time she felt her heart skip a beat when looking at the woman.

"Well Miss Beale, we can either continue to make out in bathrooms, drunk or not, or you can let me take you on a date. Not the usual "date" where we put on a movie and eat Taco Bell in our sweats, but a real date at a fancy restaurant with fancy clothes, then maybe watch a movie in our sweats. What do you say?"

Before answering, Chloe paused because she wanted to be dramatic, but it also nearly gave the brunette a heart attack.

"Beca, I'd love that." The redhead was beaming. Beca, on the other hand, had her hand over her heart and breathing deep.

"Fuck sake, I thought you were going to say no." Beca took a small sip of her drink. "Want to go get your car?"

Chloe nodded her head. "If you want to date me, you'll have to get used to me being a dramatic bitch. Got that, Rebeca?"

Pausing her movements, Beca looked at Chloe with furrowed brows. "My name isn't Rebeca. My birth name is literally 'Beca', nothing more and nothing less. Why do people keep thinking it's Rebeca?"

"I'm gonna need to see some proof." Chloe smirked before walking away, leaving Beca dumbfounded.

* * *

"You start your new job on a Friday? Seriously?"

Chloe was laying in Beca's bed, watching the brunette find things to wear to work. Usually she would wear the work-issued cargo pants and an Atlanta Fire Department t-shirt, but for arson you had to wear business casual apparel before you were given the uniform - a nice polo shirt with black or khaki pants.

"Yeah, fucking stupid right? I'm going to forget everything by Monday." Beca pulled a red polo shirt from the closet. "What does this match with?"

"Literally everything." Chloe chuckled.

The two still havent been on the date they planned a week ago. They have been to each other's houses on days Chloe didn't work, but there hasn't been an official date...yet. That's what tonight was for.

"What time do you get off?" Chloe asked.

"4. It's going to be so weird working normal hours, 5 days a week." Beca flung tomorrow's outfit over a chair. "Soooo, I'll pick you up at 6?"

"I would love that." Chloe smiled. "Where are we going?"

Beca jumped onto the bed, sitting beside the redhead. "That's for me to know and you to find out," she winked, "don't dress fancy though. Casual."

"Got it." Chloe chuckled. "I'm going to go home. See you tomorrow."

"See ya hot stuff." Beca winked as Chloe walked out of the room, chuckling as she did so.

* * *

"I'm looking for Patricia Hobart." Beca said to the Public Safety Building receptionist. The Public Safety Building, or PSB, was the house to arson and all of the police department's investigation units.

"Who, me?" A blonde haired lady walked into the lobby. She slid her hand over the receptionist desk before sticking it out in front of Beca. "That would be me. But call me Fat Amy." With her other hand, she pointed to her name badge which said just 'Amy'.

"Uh, okay," Beca nervously laughed, "I'm Beca Mitchell." She took Amy's outstretched hand and shook it.

"I know. You're my new partner." Amy started walking towards the door, leaving Beca standing there. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I guess." Beca reluctantly followed.

They walked outside to the parking lot. Amy leading the way to a SUV with 'Atlanta Fire Department' stickers on the doors.

"This is our ride to all arson scenes. There's about 10 people in arson, but we're the ones who are responsible for going to the scenes and gathering information. The others just file the cases, write our reports, and do follow-up interviews."

"So we don't write any reports at all?" Beca asked as they piled into the vehicle.

"We take notes at the scene and write a summary, but no. We have the fun part of the job." Fat Amy nudged the brunette with her elbow, smiling as she did so.

"Are we going to a scene now, or…"

"Of course. Where else would we go?"

Beca chuckled, "I haven't even seen my desk yet."

"I knew I was supposed to do something...you'll see it later." The blonde shrugged as she drove them out of the parking lot.

* * *

It was a slow day for Station 3 so far. There had only been one call, and it was for the ambulance...2 hours ago. It wasn't usually slow, so some firefighters and paramedics used this time to workout, catch up on sleep, or train.

"Hey Jesse, you ever thought about being a medic?" Maisyn asked as she strode towards the man.

"Uh, no. I'm CPR certified, but heart attacks and stabbings are not really my thing." Jesse was reading a firefighter equipment magazine, wondering if he should get a new helmet since the reflective tape on his current one was starting to melt off.

"Well Buzzkill McGee doesn't want to train so you're taking his place." She motioned to her partner for the day. Maisyn's partner is usually Chloe, but the girl needed overtime so she was stuck with a boring, strict, rule following 40 year old.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the ambulance bay.

"Maisyn, I don't know anything. I'm a firefighter, not a medic." Jesse was reluctantly trying to pull away from her surprisingly strong grip.

"For fucks sake, you don't need to. You're going to be the patient." She let go of his arm and pointed to the floor where there was a blanket, a neck brace, and some medical tools.

"Wait, seriously? Hell yeah I'll be the patient." He gladly laid down on the blanket.

"Can I play some music?" Maisyn asked, which earned a nod from Jesse. In seconds, Surprise Party by Hoodie Allen and Blackbear was replacing the quietness of the bay.

* * *

"The biggest thing to remember is to not fall through the floor. You don't want your other arm to look like a robot." Fat Amy said as she parked the car in front of a burnt up house.

"Thanks." Beca mumbled. "So we just go through and look for fire starters?"

"Yup. You have experience in it?" They crossed the 'Do Not Cross - Fire Line' tape to get closer to the house.

"I've seen the basics but I'm not a pro. I usually have a mask on."

They carefully stepped foot into the house. The entire kitchen was coated in a dark black, which means it is where the fire burned the hottest. They turned on their flashlights and put on gloves so they could overturn light items without messing up their hands or touching something they shouldn't be.

"Hey look at that bottle. Is that a pipe sticking out of the top?" Amy pointed to the item.

Beca carefully picked up the charred bottle. "Yeah...is this what caused the fire?"

"Probably not." Amy shook her head. "None of the neighbors heard a loud boom, which is associated with meth bottles blowing up. My guess is they got high and left something on the stove."

They walked over to the stove, which had a giant pot filled with an unknown burnt food item. The pot almost didn't look like a pot anymore, as the fire morphed it. The exhaust fan above it had a giant burn hole through it. All the wood cabinets were basically ash.

Amy took pictures of the stove and its surroundings. "Let's check the rest of the house to see if there are any possible starters."

At that, they parted ways to look for anything and everything that could start a fire.

* * *

"Maisyn, this song is about fucking people literally anywhere." Jesse said as he was laying on the stretcher.

"And? It's a good song. This song isn't even half as bad as some of the other ones out there." Maisyn was "treating" a wound on Jesse's arm. None of the other firefighters were really paying attention to them as they did their own thing.

"Body Like a Back Road" by Sam Hunt started to play. Maisyn was humming along as she wrapped Jesse's arm in gauze.

"From rap to country? Really?" The man asked with a chuckle.

"Stay tuned and you might hear some Breaking Benjamin." She smiled then crawled over to her medical kit, trying to find more supplies for his invisible wounds.

"You know Beca is really into music, too. She's not big into country, but she will listen to about anything." Jesse said, thinking about all the mixtapes she used to make for him before she made Spotify playlists, and eventually her own mashups.

"Chloe has mentioned it." She said as she crawled back to him.

Maisyn placed a banana with a split peel on top of his arm. She placed some suture and stitching instruments next to her.

"I'm not supposed to stitch someone up on the ambo, but I like practicing. Obviously I can't actually give you stitches, thus the banana on your arm."

"Okay weirdo." He watched her carefully as she grabbed the suture and tweezers.

"Those girls are hella close," she said without losing focus, "I don't talk to Beca much, but Chloe tells me so much about her that I feel like I know her. I know they aren't dating, but they're definitely too close for friends."

Jesse had a massive smirk on his face. He wasn't going to tell Maisyn about the girls, that was their news to tell, but he sure as hell wanted to.

* * *

 _[Several hours later]_

"I am so fucking sorry I'm late. I had to stay late at work for all this orientation bullshit, and then I had to go home and get ready really quickly." Beca was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue and black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, all watched with some black Vans.

"Beca, you're just 10 minutes late, it's fine. I've seen you late to work by 3 hours." Chloe warmly smiled at the brunette. She was wearing an Atlanta Falcons t-shirt and skinny blue jeans with the classic Converse shoes.

Within minutes of Beca picking up her date, they pulled into the parking lot of an entertainment plaza that consisted of mini golf, bowling, an arcade, and a small restaurant.

"Sooo this is the date?" Chloe said with a giggle.

"Yeah. I thought about a romantic dinner, but this seemed way more fun. It's like the last decent day of the year so I thought we could do mini golf today."

"You should probably know that I'll beat you." The redhead teased with a devilish grin as she got out of the car.

"You're messing with the wrong competitive person."

* * *

"Oh my god, that totally should have gone in."

"Beca, it bounced off three rocks before rolling into the water."

The mini golf course was an easy 18 holes. Most of them had some kind of trick, like hitting the ball over a bridge or into a pipe that led straight to the hole. Beca and Chloe weren't the only ones that thought it would be a nice night to play the game, there were tons of families and groups of people playing on every hole.

Chloe lined up her ball and with an easy flick of her wrist, she hit the ball with her putter. Even though the ball hit the brick lining of the course, it went in the hole for a hole-in-one. Her first of the night (they were only on hole 5), Chloe started jumping around and laughed at her date.

"Can you not." The brunette was trying to hide her grin. She hit her ball again, and this time it didn't land in the water.

"Having it stay on the turf is a great start, Becs." Chloe winked at her.

The girls continued to joke around with each other, but it was cut short when there was a loud thud and a shrill scream. On the hole before them, a group of teenagers surrounded their friend who was laying on the bridge. Well, that was until his body started to shake.

Beca and Chloe ran to the kids as fast as they could. When they realized that none of them knew what to do, they rolled the boy onto his side without question.

"We're first responders," Chloe started to explain, "I need one of you to call an ambulance and another one to call his parents." The boy was still moving uncontrollably under their hands.

By now, many people had started to watch, a few of them alerting staff members. Some of them tried to continue with their game, and some parents forced their kids to continue so they wouldn't look.

One of the teenagers helped keep the boy on his side. "His name is Connor. He's 17. Our friend is calling his parents right now but we don't know if he's ever had a seizure before."

Under their hands, the movements started to slow down, but his eyes were still rolled back and body still tucked into a ball. The group of teenagers were still shaken up, but they quieted down to a whisper.

"I'm Chloe, that's Beca. Everything is going to be fine, okay?"

The teenager nodded her head in response.

The three of them rolled him on his back, someone's jacket used as a support for his head. He was finally laying flat but his eyes weren't open.

"Hey Connor. You there pal? My name is Beca and I'm trying to help you." They could see his eyelids attempt to open, but they kept their hands on his arms and made sure not to jerk him.

"His parents are on his way. They said he has epilepsy but hasn't had an episode in a while." A girl stepped forward and quietly told them, so quiet that she was scared a normal voice level would startle him.

Chloe smiled and nodded in response before turning her attention back to the boy. "Connor, your parents are on the way. Wanna wake up?"

After a few attempts, his eyes finally opened, but he was completely out of it. The blonde boy stared up at the sky, his eyes darting between the setting sun and the few stars shining through.

"Hey bud, you there?" At the sound of Chloe's voice, Connor nodded. "Wanna tell me your age?"

He swallowed hard before answering. "17. My birthday is October 17, 2001."

The adults smiled at each other. "Do you know where you are?"

"Mini golf place." He was finally looking at the faces that seemed completely unfamiliar to him. "Where's my mom?"

"She's on her way. Just relax for a bit."

"Chloe?"

Beca and Chloe, who were both faced away from the parking lot, turned around to see Maisyn, her partner, a stretcher and a med kit.

"Hey Mais." Chloe chuckled, realizing she was basically working away from work. "This is Connor, he just had a grand mal seizure. He's responsive."

The paramedics moved closer as the three mini golfers stepped to the side. Two adults also came closer, presumably his parents as they instantly dropped to his side. After checking his pupils and the voluntary movements of muscles, Connor sat up.

Making sure his son was stable, the dad left his boy and walked over to the girls. He enveloped the teenager into a big hug. "Thank you, Alyssa, for being here." After the hug, she nodded and walked towards her friends.

"Thank you so much for being here. We honestly don't know what would have happened without you girls."

"We're happy to help. It's literally our job. I'm Chloe and this is Beca." Chloe said for them. Beca looked at her with a smile, proud that _this_ is the girl she was on a date with.

"Todd, we need your help." The mom called. He whipped around and jogged to his family. All 4 of them helped the teenager to his feet. After standing, he had a death grip on his parent's shirts as he was scared of falling again.

Maisyn instructed her partner to put him on the stretcher and put him in the ambulance.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?"

"We're on a date." Chloe replied before it registered in her brain that she was telling a coworker about a date with a former coworker.

"Finally." Maisyn smiled. "It's good you guys were here, it could have turned ugly. I'll talk to y'all later." She winked before jogging back to the ambulance.

They turned around and started walking back to their course. Beca pulled her hands out of her pockets to reveal that they were shaking pretty bad.

"Oh my gosh Beca, what's wrong?" The redhead said in fear.

She took a deep breath, "I've never seen anyone have a seizure, much less help them through it. That was terrifying."

Chloe enveloped her in a hug. "You did amazing. You were a complete natural helping him. I'm so so proud of you."

"Thanks." Beca said shakily. "Can we go back to your place? I'm not feeling this whole golf thing anymore."

"Not a problem, I'll kick your ass any day."

With that being said, they gave back their golf clubs and balls and went back to Chloe's apartment. They didn't say much more about the medical emergency, but also didn't have a problem with falling asleep next to each other that night.

* * *

Wow! I havent posted for like 3 months...sorry! I've been incredibly busy with school, work, and some personal things, but I hope to get more out there within the next couple weeks.

This chapter is long and has a lot but i hope you guys enjoy it! I don't know much about arson so just bare with me on that part. As for the kid with a seizure...that's based off of real life. I was at a bowling tournament the other day and this happened. The kid is doing okay, btw!

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and look for new stuff being posted!


End file.
